


Seven Stages

by asgardianpirate



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Merlin is a merciless know-it-all, dear old Harry Hart has a crush, lighthearted snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardianpirate/pseuds/asgardianpirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has known Harry for some thirty odd years. A ridiculously long stretch of time, he sometimes thinks, when he’s not busy putting out fires from behind his computer screen. He knows Harry like the back of his hand, really, which is why he found enormous enjoyment in watching Harry go through the seven stages of developing a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Stages

**Author's Note:**

> I write 'seven stages' but I lied I didn't write all seven stages at all. In fact I'm not sure how many stages I wrote.

Merlin has known Harry for some thirty odd years. A ridiculously long stretch of time, he sometimes thinks, when he’s not busy putting out fires from behind his computer screen. They’d known each other since college, when himself still had a far more voluminous hairstyle and Harry in much less well-fitted jackets. Then they’d gone into MI6 together and later Kingsman. He knows Harry like the back of his hand, really, which is why he found enormous enjoyment in watching Harry go through the seven stages of developing a crush.

 

* * *

 

Seventeen years it’s been since he folded the medal into young Eggsy’s pudgy hand, and Harry feels slightly surreal as he stands outside the police station waiting for Eggsy to emerge, with just a hint of sweat in his palm where he held the handle of the umbrella. The collar of his button up chafes and his bespoke suit feels rather too hot. Strange.

 

Later that afternoon he punctuates his sentence with each lock on the door and takes out those men with probably more moves than strictly necessary. He straightens the front of his suit and considers for a moment if he had gone a bit over the top with the beer glass and the umbrella. Then Harry turns around to be faced with Eggsy's slack-jawed glazed expression and he thinks he feels something stir.

 

"Really, Harry, I haven't seen you fight so ostentatiously for ten years.” Merlin says when Harry is back in HQ, “Was the bit with the umbrella really necessary?”

"A gentleman fights efficiently, but with style." Harry holds his chin a bit higher and attempts to convince himself.

"Oh spare me the bollocks." Merlin puts down his cup of tea, "The last time you did that you were trying to woo a girl, old man."

"I don't know what you mean, Merlin. Goodnight." Harry heads out and sweats a little.

 

* * *

 

“One does not use fitting room two when one is popping one’s cherry,” Harry says and internally kicks himself. What kind of line, really. Thankfully the boy doesn’t seem to notice because he’s too busy staring awestruck at the array of gadgets lined on the wall.

“What about these? What do these do, they electrocute you?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. It’s a hand grenade.” He delivers calmly.

“Shut up.” Eggsy gapes. Harry suppresses a smile and feels something in his chest bloom.

“Now shall we see the umbrellas.” He turns and motions for Eggsy to follow.

 

* * *

 

Merlin does as he’s asked when Harry starts sending Eggsy to far-off places for missions.

“We just received information that there will be a terrorist attack in Sydney next week.” Harry hands Merlin a manila folder, “I want Eggsy on it.”

“The boy’s just got back from Canada.” Merlin turns to look at Harry as he takes his glasses off.

“Put him on a plane, Merlin,” Harry slaps the folder into Merlin’s chest and walks away.

“Very well.” Merlin opens the file and tries to hide the twitch at the corner of his mouth. Trying to pack his feelings away to the southern hemisphere along with Eggsy, is he now, the old fool.

 

* * *

 

Harry visibly regrets his decisions when Eggsy comes back ten days later with a broken rib, two black eyes and a badly sprained ankle.

“You should see the other guy.” Eggsy says.

“No, Eggsy.” Harry pinches the bridge of his nose, “Now go report to medical.”

Eggsy flashes him a smile and starts to limp away. Harry stares at his back and starts to question his life choices.

“I suppose you’d want to keep him close now,” Merlin says as he checks the mission report on his tablet.

“Please, Merlin,” Harry smoothes a hand down his face, “Do as you see fit.” _I don’t know anymore_. He doesn’t add. This is utter torture, Harry walks towards his office thinking about a nice big glass of alcohol.

 

* * *

 

The next mission is in Rio, and they almost die.

Covered in explosion debris and sweat, Harry tugs his tie loose and leans against the wall. He feels something warm trickles down from his temple and finds himself unable to lift a hand to wipe it. Across from him Eggsy tries and fails to push his glasses up his nose three times while exhaling shaky breaths.

“Buggering hell,” Harry says, and takes two strides to cup Eggsy’s face and kisses the lights out of him.

Five minutes later they’re both feel a little more alive and a lot more disheveled.

“Fuck, Harry, it has to take me almost dying for you to do that doesn’t it,” Eggsy pants, “I should’ve fake fainted when I got back from Australia.”

Harry kicks him and Eggsy just laughs.

“Extraction is en route, ETA 20 minutes.” Merlin’s voice comes through the comms. He coughs, “So if you’d like to—“

“Oh do shut up, Merlin.”


End file.
